Implosion
by Millie 1985
Summary: Leah Clearwater’s life is imploding and she is sure that her cousin Emily has something to do with it but is all really as it seems. Leah/Sam/Emily story with a twist


_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters but the idea is mine._

_Summary: Leah Clearwater's life is imploding and she is sure that her cousin Emily has something to do with it but is all really as it seems. Leah/Sam/Emily story with a twist_

**Implosion **

Leah Clearwater felt like her life was imploding on her.

The man she had loved for so long was leaving her; he was breaking her heart and wouldn't tell her why.

"Why are you doing this Sam?" she gasped unable to hide her pain

"Because I have to Leah" he told her sadly "it's not safe for you to be around me right now"

"But it safe for Emily?" Leah asked referring to her cousin Emily Young

At the mention of Emily's name emotion flooded Sam's system, the feeling was not alien to him but the intensity of it was.

"What makes you think Emily has anything to do with this?" He asked genuinely surprised that Leah had bought her up

"Dad and Seth both told me how much she liked you when you two first met the other day and then you saved her when she was attacked in the woods She hasn't stopped gushing about how brave and strong you were and she is so much prettier than I am." Leah stopped babbling, took a deep breath and finally got to her point

"Emily always gets what she wants and right now she wants you. Has she gotten you Sam?" Leah asked sadly.

Leah's soft question knocked the breath out of Sam more effectively than a blow to the stomach ever could have. He wanted desperately to take Leah in his arms and promise her that he was hers and no one else's but he couldn't, he was in no position to make Leah any promises but he couldn't bear to see the tears that were filling her eyes either.

In two strides he covered the distances that he had been careful to keep between them thought out his visit. He took Leah's face in his hands, one cupping each cheek and forced her to meet his eyes.

"I need you to listen to me Leah" he begged "Because every word I am about say is the truth" he promised her

"You are ten times the woman that Emily Young could ever hope to be. You are my everything Leah and if I could hold you forever and keep you safe I would but right now the further away from me you are the safer you will be" he explained sadly letting her go and walking away.

When he reached her front door he risked one look back and wished he hadn't. Leah hadn't moved but the tears were now escaping her eyes and were roiling down her cheeks

"I love you Leah" he whispered so softly that her human ears could not hear him before closing the door and walking away from her.

That night Sam stood outside the Clearwater house in his wolf form, hidden among the trees he could not be seen but he could still hear Leah crying over him. As he watched Leah's bed room window and saw her mother trying to comfort her Sam once again thought of Emily and once again burnt with emotion.

He was scared by the strength of the emotion he was feeling. He had hated people before but it was never like this. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated Emily young Harry Clearwater however was running a close second.

He knew that Harry was in some twisted way trying to protect Leah by thrusting his niece at him in hopes that he would imprint on her but Emily had no such excuse to her it was all a game and all she had to do to win was to outdo Leah in any way she could. If that meant that she had to steal the man Leah loved just to prove she could then she would do so without a second thought.

Harry and Emily's plan was simple, make sure Leah was busy when Sam and Emily met so she couldn't be there and let the imprinting magic do its thing. If it didn't work the first time round just force Sam to spend as much time with Emily without Leah as possible, Sam was bound to imprint on perfect little Emily sooner or later, right?

Wrong. Sam knew he would never Imprint on Emily.

Not because it had not happened in that first moment that he laid eyes on her and not because there was something about her that made his skin crawl, it wasn't even the fact that he had flown into a rage and accidently scarred her for life when she had tried to tell him how much better than Leah she was. No, Sam knew he would never imprint on Emily because he already had an imprint.

Sam had an imprint that he loved and adored she made him whole, she was his everything and right now he was hiding among the trees that surrounded her home listening to her crying over him.

Leah was his imprint but after what happened with Emily Harry and the other elders had ordered him to stay away from her until he was in complete control of himself, he had no choice but to obey them. None of them knew she was his imprint and none of them were going to know at least not before Leah herself knew.

So for now all he could do was watch from the shadows of the tree line listening to every sob that passed her lips and feel each of them stab him in the heart. Sam knew he needed complete control soon; he needed to be with Leah because when he wasn't it felt like his world was imploding.

_AN: Hi everyone did you like the twist? Did I get you? _

_For now this story is a one shot but I have some ideas so I may revisit it later_

_Please let me know what you think_

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


End file.
